With the development of display technology and the increasingly high demand of the appearance performance and other aspects of the display device by the users, the flexible display of active matrix organic light emitting diode, AMOLED came into being. During the fabrication of thin film transistors, the hydrogenation process is needed, taking the array structure display panel adapting low-temperature polysilicon, LTPS thin film transistor as an example, the polysilicon thin film transistor is hydrogenation during the production to improve the electronics mobility of the polysilicon thin film transistor, repair defects, so that the polysilicon thin film transistor has a high carrier mobility, which has become the first choice of production the small size high-resolution panel. Specifically, the capacitive insulation layer and interlayer insulation layer of the polysilicon thin film transistor is taken as the hydrogen-donating layer, and the high temperature annealing process in 590° C., 10 min is adapted to achieve the hydrogenation treatment of the array substrate. In the field of liquid crystal display, LCD and rigid AMOLED, the adaption of LTPS array structure display panel and its fabricating process has become more mature, but the polysilicon thin film transistor in the manufacture and application of flexible AMOLED display apparatus is still immature.
In the conventional technology, in order to improve the flexibility effect, the capacitive insulating layer and the interlayer insulating layer are generally designed as an inorganic layer having a small thickness, and the hydrogenation treatment is required to rely on the inorganic layer to supply hydrogen atoms, and the amount of the hydrogen atoms provided by the thinner inorganic layer itself is relatively few, in the high-temperature hydrogenation process, some of the hydrogen atoms diffuse outward but did not play the role of hydrogenation, the content of the hydrogen in the hydrogenation process is insufficient to cause the hydrogenation effect to be poor, that is, it cannot improve the flexibility of AMOLED display apparatus while ensuring the hydrogenation effect of the polysilicon thin film transistor. The electron mobility of the produced polysilicon thin film transistor is low and the display device has poor display performance.